Online shopping has transformed retail in many ways. However, apparel is one area where consumers have not fully adopted the online shopping model. Consumers lack confidence in buying apparel online because of various concerns that are unique to the apparel industry. For instance, the apparel industry lacks size standardization, and fit varies from garment to garment. Furthermore, garments hang differently on different people. In brick-and-mortar stores, consumers may use fitting rooms to try on various garments prior to purchasing any of the garments. However, in online shopping models, consumers do not have the opportunity to try on desired garments before they buy the garments. Accordingly, consumers do not have the opportunity to see how the garment fits and/or hangs prior to purchasing the garment. As such, clothing purchased online is returned at a significantly higher rate than clothing purchased in brick-and-mortar stores and many customers abandon online clothing purchases prior to completing them.